Sundowner Motel
Category:Articles | image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Texas | city = Annville | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = DeBlanc; Fiore | appearances = Preacher | poi = Room 114 | 1st = Preacher: See }} The Sundowner Motel is a fictional business featured on the AMC television series Preacher. It first appeared in episode 1x02, "See", and made several appearances throughout the series. History The Sundowner Motel is a small, single-story motel located in Annville, Texas. The Angels known as DeBlanc and Fiore rented a room there during their stay in Annville while working to acquire the mysterious power known as Genesis. They installed their own telephone, which was a special device that only angels could use, and allowed them to talk to other angels. DeBlanc and Fiore met with Sheriff Hugo Root at the motel and told him that they were agents of the government and were in Annville to recover someone or something very dangerous. Root suspected that they might have been targeting a serial killer. Preacher: The Possibilities The vampire Cassidy met with DeBlanc and Fiore at the motel and they tried to negotiate with him in order to get his help in acquiring Genesis from its host, Jesse Custer. Cassidy tricked them into thinking that he would serve Jesse to them, but in truth, was only furthering his own selfish agendas. Preacher: Monster Swamp A seraphim angel tracked Fiore, DeBlanc and Custer down and trailed them to the motel. A massive fight broke out between the three of them. The three angels were killed then regenerated multiple times. Cassidy came in to help out and killed the seraphim, but she continued to regenerate. Fiore incapacitated her, and used a chainsaw to render her immobile without killing her, thus preventing her from regenerating. Preacher: Sundowner Jesse Custer sneaked back into Room 114 while it was unoccupied and stole the angels' telephone to Heaven. It was his intent to use it to literally bring God to Annville. When the angels returned, they considered options for their next duties, which involved either going to Hell to find a way to solve the Jesse Custer issue, or returning to Heaven, and dealing with the consequences. DeBlanc flipped a coin to decide, but re-flipped it, until it yielded the desired result: Heaven. Unfortunately for them, they found that the God-phone was now missing. Fiore had hidden it under the bed, mistakenly believing that nobody checks under the bed for things anymore. Left with a grim alternative, they left the motel to pursue a route to Hell. The motel manager came to the room and saw the evidence of their battle with the Seraphim. He contacted Sheriff Hugo Root, who came down to take the manager's statement. Inspecting the room, he found the Seraphim sitting in the bathtub. She was alive, but had no arms and no legs. The Seraphim asked Root to kill her, which he obliged by strangling her, believing that he was putting her out of her misery. In truth, he was actually allowing her the possibility of regenerating a new body. Preacher: Finish the Song Points of interest ; Room 114: Room 114 is the room that Fiore and DeBlanc stayed in. It had two single beds to accompany each of them and a small bathroom. DeBlanc would often rest in the bathtub. Room 114 suffered major damage including bullet holes in the door and walls when the Seraphim attacked. Notes * The telephone number for the Sundowner Motel is {432) 315-1002. * The Sundowner Motel has a daily and weekly rates as well as HBO and ESPN. See also References Category:Businesses Category:Texas